Saving You
by theatregeek001
Summary: She'd do whatever it took to get him back. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Saving You

Summary: She'd do whatever it took to get him back. HHR

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or its associated characters, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This story, along with my other, is a Harry Hermione fanfic, and if you don't agree with that pairing you shouldn't read any further. However, if you( like myself) am a die-hard, delusional, HHR shipper, I hope you will enjoy the story I have planned. I did make-up the main spell in this story, as I am not positive if J.K. ever came up with a spell that could transport people back in time where they _could _be seen, and there weren't 'two' of the same person, as a time-turner does. So, without further ado, I present 'Saving You'.

Saving You

Chapter 1

The rain splashed soothingly against her bedroom window. She sat here, staring as each of Heaven's little tears stained the glass that reflected the way she felt. Gloom and dead. Rain didn't unusually have this effect on her, usually she was all smiles, enjoying the water that fell. Usually, she was outside, dancing and singing, splashing puddles with her rain boots. Granted, that was a long time ago. A very long time ago, and she hadn't done that in ages.

So much had occurred, had happened, in the last seven years it was hard to piece it all. Yes, she remembered everything perfectly, as long as it involved Her, Harry, and Ron. To Hermione, her years at Hogwarts had been the best. She knew they felt the same. And yet, one, measly curse, and her life had changed for the worst, forever.  
_She sat there, watching from behind a statue. Terror filled her body as she witnessed her best friend and his(and hers) worst enemy skin each other alive. Shouting spell after curse, until finally, Harry'd had had enough. " Adava Kedavra!" That curse, if you understood the pain and astonishment that went through her at that curse, you'd be a miracle worker. Especially since, to her own fears, she discovered Harry didn't shout the killing curse, but was instead lying on the stone, pale as death itself. _

_"NO!" her scream ran through her, echoed inside of her forever. She felt numb, she couldn't think, couldn't function. Hermione wasn't aware if she was breathing or not, and as scorching tears stained her, as her heart broke-- shattering into thousands of pieces-- she rose, not even thinking and repeated Voldemort's words, attempting to destroy him once and for all. All the anger and pain, terror and grief, hurt and evil that she felt for Voldemort was released, but it wasn't strong enough. Only Harry would've been able to do that. _She hated him, both of them. She hated, no despised, Voldemort for killing Harry and Harry for letting himself die. That was two weeks ago. McGonagall decided that they should carry out until the end of term, in three weeks. God, why did it have to be so long? Hermione's body was still in shock, she hadn't left the dormitories in ages, and only eats what Lavender brings her. She doesn't care if she dies of starvation, dehydration, etc. At least then she'd be with him. She'd be able to hug him again, touch him, quietly stare at him when he doesn't know it. Her face was hot again, it was also wet, once again, as if on cue, Hermione's eyes were blood-shot, puffy--as if an allergy were nearby. She misses him. God she misses him. The pain was overpowering now, taking over her entire body. Shaking, she stumbled to her bed, yanked the curtains shut, and let her tears drift her away.

_000_

Morning came all too quickly. Hermione didn't notice though, at least not until Lavender Brown entered the dorm, breakfast platter in her hands. " Hermione," she called, trying not to startle her. She was in a jumpy mood the last two weeks, ever since Harry died. Lavender knew she was a mess, hell--everyone knew. The only problem was herself, Ginny, and Ron were the only ones willing to help her. The last fourteen days had been living hell for her, for everyone. The only thing Lavender knew was Hermione refused to leave her room, even if it meant starving. So, she had decided after the first two days that she would bring Hermione some breakfast before her first lesson. " Hermione, " she repeated, slightly louder. When there was once again no response, she pushed the curtain on Hermione's bed frame, revealing one of the most disturbing sights she had ever seen her in-- her bushy hair had gone wild, sticking out in every place possible, eyes still puffy, and her face pale, yet strangely blotched and red. Tears formed in Lavender's eyes, surprising herself. Careful not to ruin her makeup( which had unmistakably taken her forty-five minutes), Lavender wiped the lone tear and gently poked Hermione's shoulder.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, before turning on her side, drifting back to sleep, but Lavender had had enough.

" Merlin Hermione WAKE UP!!" Startled, Hermione acted like a rocket, shooting up at full speed. " Finally," Lavender whispered, more to herself than Hermione.

" Oh, hi." Hermione said, leaning against the back of the bedpost.

" I brought you breakfast," Lavender stated ruddily, nudging the tray into Hermione's arms. It wasn't that she disliked Hermione, it more she was just-- irritated. She was tired of 'baby-sitting' her. She knew she was sad, broken, but she also knew how unhealthy Hermione was being. Not eating, sleeping, or talking, those were all signs of suicide ( she though at least) and she didn't want to see that happen. Lavender knew Harry was Hermione's world, but at the same time, there was nothing she could do about it. What happened--happened, and she was determined to show Hermione that.

"Thanks, " Hermione mumbled, setting the tray on the nightstand next to her and staring intently on a spot on the wall. Lavender rolled her eyes.

" What are you doing?" she asked blankly; she already knew the answer.

" Nothing," Hermione responded, surprised at the tone in her friends voice. " I'm just not real hungry." Lavender sighed.

" You can't keep doing this to yourself." Hermione looked at her, confused as to what she meant. " Oh don't give me that look. Hermione, you need to find a way to move on. And yeah, it'll be hard for a while, but eventually you will wake up and he won't be the first thing you think about. Trust me I know." Hermione gave a very bitter laugh.

" Don't compare what I'm feeling to you and Ron. Okay?" Lavender looked startled, but didn't interrupt her. " He's still alive. You see him everyday, you don't have the pain of knowing he will NEVER know how you feel." by the end of her sentence she had already broke. More hot tears were staining her face, and she was trembling, hard. Lavender did the only thing she could in this moment, she sat on the bed and pulled Hermione into a comforting embrace.  
" I'm sorry," she whispered, Hermione nodded.

" It's not your fault." she sat up, wiping some tears and looking at the breakfast tray. Suddenly she realized how hungry she actually was; she grabbed the plate and ate some if the crisp bacon. " I just wish…" Hermione sat there, eating in silence, before Lavender realized how late it was, and she needed to get to her first lesson.

" Bye Hermione." she said at the doorway before exiting, accidentally leaving the door ajar.

" Ugh, Lavender," Hermione mumbled, walking to the door to close it, only to see Ron and Lavender waiting at her doorway. Lavender was looking at him in the exact same way as herself, shocked. " How did you…?" Hermione began, but Ron spoke up.  
" Never mind." he said, not wanting to explain to Hermione how he managed to enter the girls dormitories, when he didn't really know himself. Lucky he guessed…… " I have a theory," he began. Hermione sighed._ This should be good. _

" I should get to class," Lavender said, waving to the duo and walking away, Hermione waved back and turned to Ron--glaring. " No, just listen for a first." she nodded, not in the mood to argue with Ron, she wasn't in the mood to even talk to him, but she let it pass, and sat down, motioning him to continue. " Thank you. Now, what if you and me, gathered an army to defeat You-Know-Who once and for all-- out of memory for Harry and as a dedication to him?"

" RON!" Hermione yelled. She had enough. There was no way she was going to listen to Ron's idea, not if it evolved Harry's death.

" Hermione, he's….gone." So he couldn't say it either. He couldn't say the words Harry and dead together like that just like her. Somehow that made her feel better, but she still shook in pain and fury.

" I know," she said, her voice breaking. Ron looked at her.

" We need to win the war, Harry would want us to, and he wouldn't want us mourning him like this."  
" Ron, " Hermione repeated, warningly, " The war is over, no more. The prophecy said Harry either had to kill or be killed, and we all know how that ended." She was crying again, but she couldn't help it. It's all she did anymore, and Ron knew he should leave, but something was holding him back.

" Well than what should we do?"  
" I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, all the pain and anger she had been feeling pouring out now, " OKAY? For once in my life Ron, I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER! So quit bugging me and leave." She furiously threw her hand at the door, shaking, when Ron didn't move she screamed again, her heart aching.

" LEAVE!" her voice echoed in the room, shattering the thin blanket that seemed to hold her together. She fell on the floor, tears spilling harder and faster than ever, her body quivering vigorously, and she couldn't stop, she ran to her dresser and pulled out a picture of her and Harry, tearing it into hundreds of pieces, Ron was on his feet know, running to her, attempting to clam her down. When he grabbed her arm she acted apprehensively and hit him in the nose. She was crazy, she couldn't stop. She needed--needed God to see the heartbreak he had caused , needed Harry to see the what he'd done when he died. " WHY?" she bellowed, long and hard. Now, when she reached the floor again, clutching her stomach and sobbing, if that's a strong enough word for it-- Ron was able to grab hold of her, gently rocking her back and forth. It hurt him, to see her hurt so much. He always loved Hermione, and yet he knew could never have her. Her feelings towards Harry were always strong--and her recent actions just proved it. Out of respect for her ( and Harry's) feelings, since he knew Harry always felt the same too, he would back away. Him and Hermione would only be friends, they had to be.

" It's okay," he reassured her, "it's okay." She shook her head,

" It will never be okay Ron, I will never be okay." She pushed him away, heading over to her nightstand, throwing the food on the floor and grabbing her wand, pointing it to her throat.

" NO!" Ron said, thinking the worst. She bitterly laughed again.

" See you in the past," Ron's brow came together as she readjusted her wand, ready to strike.

" Hermione…"  
" TIMPARIO!" she stated loud and clear, Ron's eyes bulged. He knew what she was doing, she was going back in time--back to warn Harry.

TBC

Author's Note: That is the first chapter. Did you like it, hate it? I would love to hear what you think. For those of you following my other story, A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Chapter 8 will be posted soon, Promise!!! And remember, I love it when people review, so make me smile. )


	2. Chapter 2

Saving You

Summary: She'd do whatever it took to get him back. HHR

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or its associated characters, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This story, along with my other, is a Harry Hermione fanfic, and if you don't agree with that pairing you shouldn't read any further. However, if you( like myself) am a die-hard, delusional, HHR shipper, I hope you will enjoy the story I have planned. I did make-up the main spell in this story, as I am not positive if J.K. ever came up with a spell that could transport people back in time where they _could _be seen, and there weren't 'two' of the same person, as a time-turner does. So, without further ado, I present 'Saving You'.

Saving You

Chapter 2

Her head was abuzz. Pieces of the past three weeks flashed before her eyes, blinding her. Some were hard to watch--okay all, yet she realized just how boring she had been since…it… all she had done had sat around, crying, mourning the past and waiting for death to take her too. It was stupid really, she saw that now. She knew Harry wouldn't have her wanted her acting the way she had. She felt like she had insulted him, and she noticed how cruel she had been to Ron. She had pushed him away-made him suffer, not have a friend. He had already lost one- his best. She had been wrong to do what she had done, an din too much shock to realize it.

Hermione found herself feeling extremely nauseous and light headed, She closed her eyes, gasping, desperate for oxygen. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. She looked up, flushed and frightened.

There he was.

He was sitting right next to her, cramming over a book with a pencil in his mouth. Hermione blinked. _It worked? _She licked her lips and found them very dry, but she couldn't stop staring at Harry- even if she wanted to. " H-Harry?" she asked, quiet and cautious, scared to disturb him. She still couldn't believe he was here. He looked at her, his emerald eyes piecing her heart once again. How she had missed that feeling.

" What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the quiver and hesitation in her voice. Right then is when she practically burst into tears.

" Y-You're here? You're really here?" she looked lost, her big-puppy dog eyes staring at him, pained and broken. Harry didn't understand why she acting so oddly, but he felt she needed comforting and pulled her against him. She closed her eyes and wept, she was enjoying this moment way more than she should,

" Of course I'm really here. I've been here all along. Remember, we were studying?" his voice was gentle, calming. His concern towards her was too much, and she was sobbing again. He was seriously worried now, his stomach had that strange tight knot in it you get right before a huge, very important test. " You sure you're okay?" she pushed herself back from him slightly, so she could see his face. The tears were still fresh, but she wasn't crying-really.

" What day is it?" she asked, not letting go of his shirt. If she did, she was scared he would float away from her, forever. She knew how that felt-and she didn't want to go back. His brow came together and he stared intently at her.

" It's October 15th, why?" she inhaled sharply. October 15th, when?

" What school year are we in?"

" That's it." he said, and grabbed her wrist and lifting her up. " I'm taking you the hospital wing, now." she twisted herself out his grasp, angry.

" NO!" she stopped, so did he. His emerald eyes were wide, and his skin was pale. She was scaring him-she knew that, but he needed to understand. " Please, just tell me what school year we're in." he took a cautious step forward and gently touched her shoulder. He looked like he was about to cry.

" Hermione, please. You're scaring me. Just-just let me take you to the hospital wing. I'd feel a lot better."

" I can't let you do that, not until you understand." he removed his hand. He was started to become impatient. Why wouldn't she let him take her to Madam Promfrey, why-why was she acting so anti-Hermione?

" Then explain it to me Hermione, tell me." now she was impatient. Her voice raised to a very high-pitched, squeaky sort of voice.

" I WILL! But you need to tell me what year it is before I can-." he stopped and yelled the year.

" Sixth! Okay? We're in sixth year! Now, will you please tell me what is wrong?" he looked at her, panting slightly and waiting for her response. Then, he'd take her to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was in shock. Sixth year, that meant only meat they had a year. Only a year.

" Okay, so it's October 15th of sixth year?" Harry nodded, waiting for her to elaborate. Hermione however, didn't continue immediately. She, instead, collapsed onto the sofa. Here came the hard part. " You're going to die." Harry sat next to her, smiling a little.

" Yeah, and so are you, and Ron, and Gin-" she shook her and raised her hands impatiently. He really wasn't getting it was he?

" No, I mean in about a year and eight months." His smile faded.

" H-How do you know?" She looked at him but looked away quickly.

" I know everything. Well, at least until the end of seventh year." He was extremely confused now.

" Wh..How?"

" Timpario," she mumbled. His jaw fell to the ground. He stared at her again, shocked and more importantly, confused.

" You used it?" he asked in a whisper. He hoped she's say now, she however said yes. Crap. " Hermione do you realize how dangerous that could've been!? God, it's against Ministry Law! You could've gone back to Medieval Times! You could've been decapitated!"

" Okay stop." she stated, rather flatly. She swore sometimes he was worse than Ron. Decapitated? Where did that come from. He, however, shut up, still panicking. Harry couldn't believe she would do something like that. However, when she continued, he couldn't help but understand-and feel a little pang of pride." I needed to see you, okay? I needed to- talk to you, hug you, t-touch you." he smiled at that. She had really missed him that much?

" What was it like, me being dead?" she sat there and more tears fell. He regretting asking her. Obviously it had caused her way too much pain. " Sorry," he said, but she smiled.

" No it-it's just hard to think about. I mean, Harry I refused to eat. There were people screaming and fearing outside more than ever. Voldemort was at the peak of power, again, and we were scared. I mean, you were the only one able to defeat him. No one felt safe, not one single person…

"Ron hurt, a lot. He didn't show it around me though. Lavender brought me food, but I almost never ate it. I stayed up at night looking at pictures of us, crying myself to sleep." she almost admitted the part about wanting to die, but somehow she knew Harry knew, and if he didn't- perfect. She didn't want him to blame himself. Hermione felt his arms around her again, stroking her hair. Then, he lifted her face up to his and kissed her chapped lips, tenderly and lightly. She felt her stomach do a somersault and her mouth go dry. Was this really happening? The two pulled away rather reluctantly, but tears now stained Harry's brilliant face.

" I need you to promise me, promise me, that you will NEVER blame yourself if I die, okay? I need you to promise me that you will live on, that you'll get married and have good life. Promise me Hermione." She looked at him, her lips still tingling. He wasn't going to die. Not again. Most certainly not if she had anything to say about it. Why didn't he understand that? Still, she couldn't refuse his pleading eyes. His perfect eyes.

" I promise," she whispered and he smiled, relieved. He bent down and kissed her again. This time, it was a little more intense. She smiled in the kiss. This, she hoped, was a good sign. She pulled away suddenly--she wanted to be sure. " Why did you snog me?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled her closer.

" Hermione, I've wanted to snog you for a very long time. I just never had the courage to do it. But what you just said gave me perfect reason," he kissed her again, and this time she didn't resist. Right then is when Ron entered.

Author's Note: Okay, I know the story didn't move very far with this chapter, but oh well! I hope you liked it. And remember, if you tap the little 'submit review' button your left, I would be a very happy girl. Also, my birthday is Tuesday, so I won't be updating until late next week. - Megan.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving You

Summary: She'd do whatever it took, to get him back. Hhr

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or its associated characters. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This story, along with my other, is a Harry Hermione fanfic, and if you don't agree with that pairing you shouldn't read any further. However, if you (like myself) am a die-hard, delusional, HHR shipper, I hope you will enjoy the story I have planned. I did make-up the main spell in this story, as I am not positive if J.K. ever came up with a spell that could transport people back in time where they could be seen, and there weren't 'two' of the same person, as a time-turner does. So, without further ado, I present 'Saving You'.

Saving You

Chapter 3

His mind was screaming, his heart was peeling-- slowly but surely. Harry, his BEST MATE, was kissing his GIRLFRIEND! Ok, so she wasn't really his girlfriend, but he had hoped she would be soon. However, it was apparent Harry had beaten him to it. That son-of-a-bitch! He, of all people, should know how he felt. Hell, he was the first to know.

Harry had always been there for Ron when it came to Hermione. What the hell happened? He looked up; the couple was kissing--still, but not as vigorously. More…err... tenderly. EW, EW, EW, EW. That word kept coming back to him. He wanted nothing more than to go over to Harry and rip his head from his shoulders, to make him pay for what he'd done. Ron even wanted to slap Hermione, to make her realize HE was the one, not Harry. Yet, for some reason, his feet wouldn't leave the doorway. He tried to move, he was desperate, but he couldn't. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the wall to his left. He didn't know what he was doing; he felt the burning in his eyes and the tightness in his throat. What was this? Crying?

Harry and Hermione pulled away and Harry immediately jumped off the couch away from Hermione. "RON!" he announced, making Hermione's eyes bulge and her face turn pale. This wouldn't be good. Yes, she knew what would happen if her and Harry hadn't kissed, but it's a little late for that. Slowly, she emerged from her seat and stood next to Harry as Ron, who found his will to walk, came rushing over.

"You foul, good for nothing Git! And to think I trusted you, Yeah that's my best friend!" he pointed to Hermione before screaming and pushing at Harry as he shoved him down. Hermione screamed as Ron hit Harry again. Harry, who seemed to expect this, laid there as Ron punched and screamed. It wasn't until he punched his scar did he scream in agony. Hermione was enraged; Ron had no reason to act this way! She threw him off Harry, who was laying there clutching his forehead. Ron was kicking, calling Harry foul names while looking as red as a cherry tomato.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, calming him. Her voice always did that to him. "What…in Merlin's name are you doing?" Ron stared at her, remembering why he was angry.

" What am I doing? What about you? You were kissing Harry!" Hermione closed her eyes. He was too much sometimes.

"Yes, Ron okay? I was kissing Harry, but I don't see why you're so upset!" That was a lie - she knew EXACTLY why he was acting this way. His eyes were bulging; you could see the chaos and madness reflected in them as they darted from Hermione, who was in front of him, to Harry, who still lay on the carpet. She was getting scared.

"Why? Must you ask why? Huh… maybe it's because I love you that's why! And Harry - he could never love you the same way I do." His voice was so pained as it chocked on every word he said. He seemed too loath having to say them. I Love You. Such simple words, yet so powerful. God, Hermione hated this. She just stood there as Ron poured his heart and soul out to her - it was sad, but she couldn't do anything else. Ron would never understand why she kissed Harry, unless she told him, and even then he wouldn't understand, not completely anyway. He still looked angry, more than before. It wasn't until Harry spoke did Hermione realized he was standing up.

"Ron -"

"Shut the fuck up Harry, Shut the FUCK up!" he squirmed in Hermione's grasp that seemed to only get tighter. He wasn't going anywhere. "You knew this! You knew this from the beginning and yet you took her! You took her from me!" His voice broke as he said it.

"I'm not a trophy Ron." such a subtle realization, yet Ron's heart broke a little more by these words. He didn't mean it like that of course he didn't. Well, he kind of did but he wasn't going to admit it. "You can't just take me. I have to come to you" Ron looked at her. The madness was gone in his eyes, replaced with sorrow and guilt. She tried hard not to give in to this; he needed to realize why she did it, even if it killed her.

"But why'd you do this Hermione? Why'd… why'd you go to him?" He sounded lost; his voice had cracked and was so soft you had to strain to hear it.

A million thoughts ran through Hermione's brain in a matter of moments. Should she tell him? Shouldn't she? What would happen if she did? Would he be mad? In the end, she decided on the first, no matter the consequences.

"You want to know why I went to him, Ron?" Harry looked at her and rested his hand on her shoulder as if to say ''don't'' but Hermione ignored it. "He died, yeah. He died and I was crazy. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and -" Ron was lost. His eyebrows had made that familiar what's - going - on thing. That's when Hermione realized she needed to tell him everything in order for him to understand it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I used Timpario, Ron." his face, the one that was bright red was suddenly ghostly pale. Why was everyone doing that? Hermione thought.

"The one against Ministry, the...um… the one that can get you stuck in a warp hole? Hermione-"

"Don't say you shouldn't have, or that I'm mental okay? Please don't tell me it was dangerous and that I could've been lost forever, Alright? I don't need it. I know that! But…I had to see Harry again. I know you would've done the same thing if you were in my position." She looked at him, hoping she convinced him.

"No,"

"What?" Ron smiled - a pure, genuine smile.

"I said no, what I was going to say was 'That's Bloody Brilliant' Only an extremely powerful wizard could make Timpario work." She smiled as Harry relaxed.

"Well, in that case…err…Thanks" Ron looked at Harry, whose nose was bleeding and forehead was bruised.

"I, uh… I am really sorry, mate," Harry shrugged. He would've done the same thing to Ron - probably.

"It's okay." They shook hands; Harry flinched, but smiled none the less. Ron looked back to Hermione. He was still angry, but he tried to shove it aside as she explained things to him.

"Ok, I'm still you know confused. How'd Harry die? When did he die?" Hermione sighed. This would be the second time today she's had to relive the nightmare of Harry's death. Ron, unlike Harry, didn't notice how much it pained her to say these things, but instead stared at her with this expectant look on his freckled face. She had to smile to herself a bit. This was one of many reasons that made Ron and Harry so different. One of many reasons that made Hermione love Harry in that way and not Ron. Wow, that sounds harsh and evil, but it's true and she doesn't know how else to put it. Yes, she was in love with Harry, but she loved Ron as a friend or a brother.

"V-Voldemort killed him. It was an unexpected fight, I don't think Voldemort planned on killing Harry in that fight, but his anger got the best of him," she turned to Harry, "You were amazing. You showed so much courage…I was proud to be your friend. But something, I don't know what, but something made you weak. Maybe it was the realization that you were fighting Voldemort, that this was it. Or knowing that the future of the Wizarding world lay in YOUR hands and no one else's, and maybe it was exhaustion, but he g-got you." she was crying by now, Harry had wrapped his arms around her before it even happened. He always knew when she was about to cry for part of him did too. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm, calming her, gently whispering soothing words to her. "Shhh" and "I'm here, I'm right here," Those simple words and Hermione's breathing slowed, she was calming. Ron stared at the two, pain stabbing his heart with every move Harry made. He smiled despite it all. He wasn't over Hermione no where near! And yet, watching the two of them there - in front of him - he realized just how perfect they looked together. He'd find someone just as good, maybe even better than Hermione. No -who was he kidding! Hermione was perfect. And if Harry EVER hurt her, he'd hurt him. Harry, his best mate, was now burying his head in Hermione's hair, comforting her, rocking her back and forth as she cried. Damn it. Is this was what Love looked like? If it was, Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to fall in love. They looked like two little puppy dogs, snuggling against themselves to stay warm. It was quite…sickening. Ron cleared his throat, again, and the two looked up towards him. Hermione looked sick, runny nose and red- puffed eyes. Harry looked like a scared little boy, pale with eyes wide. And that's when Ron realized - he'd let them be. Somehow, those words sounded vaguely familiar, but Ron shook them off, and left the two alone.

He sulked back up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Thoughts of Hermione, Harry, Harry's death, pretty much everything that had just occurred left him in a daze, he didn't even realize he was in the wrong dorm, that some fifth years were staring at him, snickering. "Oh, go shove it up your ass," Ron snapped, and the kids stopped immediately. Did he really look that bad? God, he hoped not. He climbed the last of the steps and into his bedroom. Making his way over to his bed he heard his name, "Ron," Turning, everything went black as a potato sack was forced over his head, knocking him out from lack of oxygen…

Author's Note: I apologize for the incredibly long delay of this update, but I was having a case of writer's block. Thanks to Shizuku Tsukishima749 (I hope I spelled that right!) for giving me the inspiration to finish this chapter and continue this story!

Also, reviews help a lot with my writing. If I know people are enjoying my stories, I feel the need to keep writing. The lack of reviews on a lot of my chapters is slightly discouraging - So please, review, review, review! Not only my stories, but other author's too! Thanks!

-Megan


	4. Chapter 4

Saving You

Summary: She'd do whatever it took to get him back. HHR

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or its associated characters, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This story, along with my other, is a Harry Hermione fanfic, and if you don't agree with that pairing you shouldn't read any further. However, if you( like myself) am a die-hard, delusional, HHR shipper, I hope you will enjoy the story I have planned. I did make-up the main spell in this story, as I am not positive if J.K. ever came up with a spell that could transport people back in time where they _could _be seen, and there weren't 'two' of the same person, as a time-turner does. So, without further ado, I present 'Saving You'.

--

Saving You

Chapter 4

"_Making his way over to his bed he heard his name, "Ron," Turning, everything went black as a potato sack was forced over his head, knocking him out from lack of oxygen…"_

Ron opened his eyes slowly-cautiously. His head ached and his mouth was unusually dry, but he was able to sit up and look around. The room looked like nothing he'd ever seen before, with gold plaster walls and luxurious furniture. When he looked behind him, he saw Neville, scared and very jumpy.

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed, and the boy jumped as he shrieked. He wasn't expecting Ron to be awake, and was over-anticipating everything at the moment. He didn't like doing this at all, but Seamus and Dean tricked him.

"Seamus will be here in a minute. Sorry 'bout your head." He went over to Ron and patted his shoulder before going and sitting in the other corner.

Seamus (followed by Dean) entered the room hastily, and shut the door immediately. "RON!" he called. He too wasn't expecting him to be awake, at least for a few more hours.

"Blimey, Seamus, they got you too?" Seamus just laughed.

"Uh...nooo. Not-Not exactly, mate. See me and Dean here kind of-did this…." Ron just stared at him.

"**YOU **_kidnapped_ me?" he nodded, "Bloody hell! What in the world would make you do that?" The weasley temper was making itself noticeable.

"Well it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh, really? Whose brilliant idea was it then?" Seamus closed his eyes. If he said the name, Ron would be furious.

"A girl's…but we only went along with it to make sure you were okay."

"Okay with what?" Ron was thoroughly confused now.

"We saw Harry…and Hermione," Dean confessed, "We just wanted to know if you were okay--okay?" Ron was lost and confused.

"So…to make sure I was okay with the love of my life and my best friend's lip locking, you kidnapped me and brought me to a room that, I've never been to before, and where I'd be more confused --"

"Oh, you've been here before!" Ron looked at Seamus, more confused than ever. "It's the Room of Requirements, just decorated differently…" he smiled as Ron shook his head trying to take all the information in.

"Why does it look like this?"

"We wanted a place where you could rest and be comfortable. This is what we got." Ron nodded.

"I still don't get why you kidnapped me,"

"Could you, stop calling it that!?" Neville shouted, now shakier than ever. Ron rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"We…well….um, uh, we--"

"No good reason, right?" Seamus smiled sheepishly and Ron's ears once again turned red, anger once again started to build up.

"I have a bloody headache because of it!" Dean pursed his lips as Seamus continued speaking.

"Sorry 'bout that mate! If I could remember an anti-pain spell, I would perform it on you in a heartbeat but right now since I don't, I guess you'll have to live with the headache," he chuckled softly by the end, but Ron was fuming.

"You have no idea how badly; I want to hurt you right now, Seamus. No bloody idea." The cackling stopped and Seamus went serious.

"I really am sorry mate, but you have to realize we were doing this for YOUR own good!" Ron sighed.

"Just- tell me whose idea it was please," Dean and Seamus exchanged glances before continuing.

"It uh, it was Ginny's."

"Ginny?" Ron sighed. "W-Why?"

"Because… she saw it too! Hell, a lot of people did, they just walked away calmly-chose to ignore you know?" Ron nodded.

"I wish I could've." Seamus patted his shoulder.

"I'm not done yet." Ron stated.

"Oh, sorry,"

" Look, even though her crush on Harry isn't as ,well, big as it used to be…seeing him kiss someone else hurt her. No offense Dean," Dean shrugged and Seamus continued, " and she knows you have stronger feelings for Hermione than she does for Harry now, so if it hurt her, it must've hurt you. She just wanted to make sure he big brother was okay. Don't be mad her," Ron shook his head, he knew she had done this for her own good.

"Why didn't she just do it?" Seamus rolled his eyes.

"She didn't want to admit she liked Harry! Merlin Ron you're slow," Ron smiled.

"Right, I knew that. Tell her I'm not mad at her and...thanks I guess," Dean nodded before Neville started coughing. .

"I don't feel so good-" Neville said. He looked green, and the three others were bewildered as to why.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not eating and then kidnapping someone is something I shouldn't do again anytime soon." The four of them laughed a little, helped Neville up, and left the Room of Requirement in peace.

--

Harry and Hermione sat alone in the common room. It had been a few hours since Ron's little outburst, and the two had hardly spoken since then. Not because they were making out, but because they both felt too incredibly guilty about what they had done. So when Harry asked "Does this mean we're together?" Hermione was taken aback, and reality began to sink in.

"Oh no," . Harry sat up straighter-panic taking over him.

"W-Why not?" she just looked at him, then began to pace the floor. "Is this about Ron?"

"NO!" she stopped pacing and kneeled next to Harry. _How could she be so stupid?_ "Ron has nothing to do with this, and you have NO idea how much I want to say yes, but I--can't."

"Why not?" he took her hand, to comforting her. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes before continuing,

"If I get together with you - I will change history more than I already have. I can't do that,"

"How would you change history?" Harry asked as she sighed.

"This year-you fall for…Ginny," Harry laughed at that statement. She couldn't be serious right? Ginny? His best mate's sister? Please…

"Since when do I like Ginny?" Hermione sighed and decide to answer.

"I don't know Harry, but you do, and you stay with her until Dumbledore's funeral--" Shit! The look on Harry's face after she said those words...She wanted to take them back. It wasn't like she meant to give that away, it just, slipped out. She knew that Harry was hurt, confused and irritated even. Why did she always have to open her big mouth?

"Dumbledore's….funeral?" Hermione sat straighter. A million thoughts raced through her mind. A series of "What if's" and "I wonders" "Shoulds" and "Coulds" all coiled in her self-conscience. If she told Harry, more damage would be done, if she didn't, she could possibly lose the one thing that meant the most to her-again.

"Damn it," was all she could muster at the moment. Harry squeezed her hand, he just wanted the truth. "Look," she started, and Harry nodded, "I…made a mistake," Harry was lost.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…using Timpario, it was one of those rare 'heat of the moment' kind of things for me. Had I thought it out, had I put any logic into it, I don't know. As much as I needed to see you, feel you, I put so many futures at risk. Yours, Ginny's, Ron's, Dumbledore's, everyone's. I didn't realize it, but going back in time, was one of the greatest and worst things I could've done." Harry was in shock. How much had happened over the year she traveled? How much could she possibly change?

"What have you changed so far?" She sniffled. Here came the tears…

"Our relationship, Ron's, Ginny's and yours. Not to mention I don't know if anyone saw us- we could be the main source of gossip in Hogwarts right now. That sure didn't happen last time. Then telling you about Dumbledore, that was bad, Harry; I want to save him, I do, but there's a reason it happened that way. So, I can't and neither can you--" he stopped her.

"He...Dies? You're positive about that?" She nodded. "If we save one life how much history can we possibly change?"

"A lot, Harry! Sure, saving one life isn't a big deal if it's a common wizard but saving Dumbledore is whole different story! His death led to revelations, his death led to changes. Some good and then others bad. No one understands this but me, but the point is Harry, we…c-can't." She was sobbing now. Hermione felt terrible saying those things. She loved Dumbledore, he was like a grandfather to her, but she knew what the consequences would be if he was to be saved. After all, bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time, worse things happen to those they meddle with during that time. Harry held her, himself crying. He still couldn't fathom why not saving Dumbledore was so important and necessary, but he figured Hermione knew what she was talking about. Still, he wondered….

--

Ron laid awake that night, his head still ached. It was late, too late to be awake. Luckily it was Saturday, so he still had the next day to recuperate, but his mind couldn't undo nor forget about that night. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Harry and Hermione kissing flashed across his mind, blinding him. He couldn't quite imagine Hermione using the Timpario charm, she knew better, it was a dark spell, against the law, and meant trouble for a lot of people. She wouldn't risk her friend's lives for her own selfish needs! So what could have possessed her to do such a thing? Harry dead? Kissing? It all ate at his brain; he couldn't get it or her out of his head! Dusk was on the verge of approaching when he finally drifted off, at least, for now; he was at peace with everything.

--

Sunlight penetrated the room, slowly waking Harry up. He tried to sit up, but something was leaning against him. Looking around, he recognized the common room, and looking down, he recognized Hermione. Uh-oh,it wasn't a dream, any of it. She really used Timpario, they really kissed, Ron really hates them, and Dumbledore really dies. His head was in a panic mode, but looking at Hermione, peaceful, sweet, and asleep, Harry calmed a bit. If he asked her about what she said the last night, and she didn't know what he was talking about maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he made it all up. This seemed to calm him, leaning back against the couch; he tried to sleep once more, but soft cooing coming from outside wouldn't let him. He turned the best he could to the window and saw a brown and yellow owl outside, tapping in his direction. As gently as possible, he laid Hermione on the couch by herself and went to the window. Opening it, the owl dropped an envelope on the floor; an envelope marked "Harry Potter". Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he bent and picked it up. After tearing it open he read the parchment inside.

"Your time is almost up."

-V

Harry stared at the parchments. V. Voldemort? Oh shit!

--

Author's Note: So I don't know if Ginny and Dean were together in Oct. of the 6th year so I just said they were. Also, I know Voldemort would **never** send Harry a message through the owl system but I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter and set things up for the next one. Thanks!

-Megan


End file.
